A Sea of Snickerdoodles
by LadyAlambiel
Summary: All right, so maybe she wasn't as at ease about yet another wedding delay as she liked to pretend.


Disclaimer: I don't own Narnia or any characters you may recognize from the books or the movies, I wish I did but I don't...

Summary: All right, so maybe she wasn't as at ease about yet another wedding delay as she liked to pretend.

A/N: This story was requested by Tiny Teddy and is part of my _A Light in the Darkness_ universe. This story is based on the suggestion for Kat making more snickerdoodles to cheer herself up after the events of _Delays Lead to.._. Enjoy!

**A Sea of Snickerdoodles**

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

20 Fairdawn 1009

The delicious smell of cookies filled the air as I pulled a pan of snickerdoodles out of the oven. I set it aside then grabbed the next pan with the waiting balls of dough and slid it into the oven. Leaving the fresh batch of snickerdoodles to cool a bit, I hurried to form the last of the dough into balls then rolled them in the cinnamon and sugar mix. The scent of cinnamon filled the kitchen as I left the dough balls to pull another batch out of the oven.

"Alambiel?"

I didn't turn around. I didn't even bother to answer this time as I set the pan down. Mainly because I was busy burning my fingers. I hissed and brought the wounded fingers to my mouth. Ow.

"Alambiel, what are you doing?"

"I'm baking. When not burning myself, of course." I glanced over my shoulder at Oreius for a moment then placed the waiting dough balls on the last pan and slid it into the oven too.

The Kentauri sighed. "When did you start?"

"A few hours. What time is it now?"

"Two hours past noon. I also believe you have run out of room for any more baking."

I looked around. Well, I did have tins and pans of snickerdoodles everywhere… "All right so I've been baking since fifth hour." Nine hours of baking and I was making batches of two dozen cookies with three or four batches an hour…except for that three hours where I made a cake. "Everyone gets snickerdoodles for a week." I pulled the last pan out of the oven and left it to cool.

Oreius lightly grasped my hand and examined my reddened fingers. "I wonder if some of the earlier batches are saltier than usual. And were you avoiding everyone or only me?"

"I wasn't avoiding you. I just…I didn't to talk about wedding _plans_ today." I looked around the kitchen again and sighed. We should have been having a _wedding_ today.

"Then we will not. But, please come with me, Alambiel." He touched my cheek, gently pressing until I met his gaze. "Please."

I couldn't help but nod and snatched a tin of snickerdoodles before we left the kitchens (and I pretended that I didn't see Tarrin and the Kings sneaking into the barracks as soon as we were out the door). Oreius cupped my elbow once we went through the gates and steered me toward the beach. For a while, we didn't talk. Instead, we just sat on the beach and watched the waves while having a couple of snickerdoodles (well, I had two…Oreius had seven).

Oreius wrapped an arm around my shoulders then kissed my temple. "I think this batch was a bit saltier than usual, sweeting."

"No, it wasn't. I made the cake first…now that one might be a bit saltier than usual but not by much." I stared at the waves, trying not to think about how pathetic I had been when I got up and remembered that my rescheduled wedding had been rescheduled again. _We should have just eloped._

"We promised we would not."

I glanced over my shoulder at him. "I didn't say it aloud."

There was a glint of humor in his dark eyes as he hugged me. "Your thoughts were easy to see this time. And you have been mentioning elopement since Quickening." He brushed his lips across mine. "Alambiel, if it were in my power to do so, I would give you the wedding you want as soon as could be arranged. I am sorry that today is not to be our wedding day but I know our wedding will be most blessed."

"If we actually get married this summer," I muttered. I shrugged out of his embrace and walked toward the sea until the lapping waves almost touched my feet. "What if it doesn't work out, Oreius? We can't even get the wedding to cooperate. What if there's a reason for that?"

"Alambiel…" He trailed off and I couldn't bring myself to see why. All the frustration of the past two months was starting to crash down on me. Was it really so much to ask for Murphy and his stupid law to leave us alone long enough to get married? Hands rested on my waist and I felt Oreius press a kiss to the top of my head. "I think you need something to distract your thoughts from the wedding right now."

"And what do you suggest?"

"This." Before I could react, Oreius' grip around my waist tightened and then he threw me into the ocean.

I surfaced with a gasp. The Kentauri was still standing on the beach and he was grinning…no, wait, that was a laugh. Oh, I was so going to kill him. I took a deep breath then swam for the shallows further down the beach from that boneheaded Stallion. If he thought I was going to let him get away with this, oh he was so wrong. He was still watching the sea where he had thrown me when I crept up on the beach, gathering some nice rocks and sticks as I went. I hurled a rock at him.

He reared then wheeled to face me. I threw a stick at him. He dodged then charged toward me, still with a grin decorating his face. I yelped then giggled as I darted out of reach and threw another stick at him. I missed (on purpose no matter what the Kentauri says) and almost got caught again before I scrambled over some boulders. Oreius' laughter rang out and I had to laugh too as we ran down the beach. He managed to throw me in the ocean twice more. The last time I didn't venture from the waves; instead, I splashed and kicked as much water as I could at him. Oreius laughed again as he leapt into the waves, spraying me with seawater, then he wrapped his arms around me, clasping me close.

I was still giggling when he touched his forehead to mine, smiling. "There is your sweet laugh, my Alambiel. I have missed hearing it."

"You're very fortunate that my sense of humor is better than yours, Kentauri. Because otherwise you would be in a lot of trouble and-" Oreius cut me off with a kiss. I rested my head against his chest and let my fiancé hold me close while still standing amidst the waves. I wasn't going to marry him today, but I also wasn't going to let Murphy's thrice-accursed Law make me completely miserable. We were going to get married on the twenty-seventh of Greenroof even if it ends up being right before or after a battle.

ӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁӁ

**A/N: Please Read and Review! **


End file.
